Engaged to a Rockstar
by doingitforlaura
Summary: After a surprise proposal on a magical trip to Italy, Laura and Ross start plans on their big day. When things don't go as planned, the couple start to worry. Will the wedding even happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my new story. The chapters will be around 1000-2000 words as I want to have many chapters. I hope you guys like this one as much as you liked Lovers on Tour! (Btw, I'm still updating that one, I have a plan). I will be updating this story every Wednesday and Saturday, and if I have enough time I'll post bonus chapters every now and then. Enjoyyyyyyy – Libby x**

* * *

Laura Marano had just finished filming her new movie, 'Drama Down-Under". Although spending three months in Australia was great, she couldn't wait to get home. She had family, friends and most importantly, her boyfriend waiting for her in America.

Not seeing him for three whole months had been tough, but everything would be worth it when the movie became a big hit. The directors and writers had high hopes for this movie and went over their budget to make it exactly what they wanted. Laura fit into the role of the female lead perfectly, playing an American student who moved to Australia to a huge music school.

Her boyfriend had been busy too. He had been touring America and Canada with his band, and starred in a short documentary film about being in a band with your family, something he knew everything about.

After their show Austin and Ally had ended, the two were able to discover new feelings for each other outside of work. Now it was three years after the end, and they had been dating ever since. They moved in together last year into their own apartment.

Stepping out of the plane, Laura felt the warmth of the LA sunshine on her shoulders. As it was winter in Sydney, the clothes she was wearing right now weren't suitable for LA summer time. She took off her jacket and made her way into the airport.

A few paparazzi were stood at the gate she came through, and she allowed them to take a few quick snaps before she had to go. She collected her luggage and walked towards the exit with her assistant.

As she turned the corner, her eyes fell upon three faces she knew and loved. They were holding up a card which read "We've missed you Laura". The people holding up the card were what mattered most. It was her two best friends, Calum and Raini and her boyfriend, Ross Lynch.

Their faces lit up when they saw her, and Ross let go of the card to open his arms welcomingly. Laura gave her bag to her assistant and ran like never before into his big arms. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips, before he grabbed her waist to keep her up. Their lips met for the first time in three months as they kissed passionately in front of the whole airport. Not that they cared who saw them anyway.

Ross carefully placed her back on the floor after a long and love-filled kiss. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, his around her waist as they stared into each other's eyes again.

"Hi babe" He said, still lost in those hazel eyes his missed so much. She pecked his lips again before letting go of his neck to place her hands on his chest.

"Hey baby" She said back to him. Remembering her best friends were stood next to her, she let go of Ross and hugged them both tightly. Although the show had ended three years ago, they all kept in touch and were all best friends still. Laura removed one arm from the hug to gesture Ross over, before he joined in with the group hug.

"Hi guys! Thank you so much for waiting for me! I love you guys! Laur said, hugging them all again. Ross had his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I would love to hang out with you guys, but my head is all over the place. My body is still in Australian time so I need to sleep" Laura said, yawning. "But I'll text you later okay? You're the best friends ever, thank you so much" She hugged Raini and Calum before walking to the exit, hand in hand with Ross.

"I've missed you so much Laur. Never leave for that amount of time again without me" He followed her into the taxi, still holding her hand. She was exhausted, so she just nodded her head and curled up into Ross chest. He bent his head to plant small kisses onto her neck as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Laura, we're home" Ross whispered. She grunted and refused to open her eyes, but he knew she was awake and just wanted to be carried. Obviously happy with her decision, Ross got out the taxi first and paid the driver. He then bent down to Laura and picked her up, his arms underneath her legs and around her waist. Laura snuggled up into his chest whilst he carried her into their apartment.

Before Laura came home, Ross made sure their place was tidy and clean for her arrival. He bought her a cake reading "Welcome home Laura" and put some banners around the house. It was their own private party.

After unlocking the door and closing it behind him, Ross entered their apartment with Laura still in his arms. A faint smile laid upon her lips as Ross kissed the tip of her nose. She puckered her lips for him to kiss but still kept her eyes shut.

"Laur, I'm not kissing you 'till you open your eyes." She grunted again, but slowly opened her eyes. Ross stared back into them, getting lost once again. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

"I've missed you" She said, still wrapped up in his huge arms. He smiled at her lovingly and sighed.

"I've missed you more" He said, pressing their lips together. She kissed him back and he made his way over to the couch. The kiss began to get more passionate as their tongues moved against each other. Ross gently put Laura down on her feet to get better access to her lips.

They pulled apart, trying to re-gain their lost breath. Ross breathed heavily against her neck, sending shivers through her veins. He began to leave small kisses onto her skin as she stretched her neck back, allowing him to kiss more skin. She could feel herself getting lost in the touch, so she pushed him off her for a brief moment. Laughing at his confused face, she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her to their bedroom. His faced dropped as she slowly walked backwards, grinning as she did so.

"You've missed me more huh? Prove it" She said, looking into his eyes. Ross smiled and looked back into her eyes, as his kicked the bedroom door shut.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my new story! Please leave a review telling me what you think of the start, any tips or ideas, whatever! If you want to, you can read my other story, Lovers on Tour, which is still incomplete. Bye! - Libby xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you for all the positive feedback on my first chapter! You are all so sweet. I didn't really explain this, but I will be updating this story twice a week (probs Wednesday and Saturday) but may change depending on what I'm doing. You will still get 2 chapters a week though. I've got 11 followers on this story already which is crazy, thank you! So finally, here is chapter 2! **

* * *

Laura's birthday was coming up in a week and Ross wanted to surprise her. Although they were still young, they had been dating three years and un-deniably in love. It was the right time to do it; he was going to purpose.

Laura had hinted it a couple times, so he knew she would be happy with it and not hate him. They were living together and had no major work projects for the next year so why not?

Ross had left Laura in bed and drove to the mall. As much as he wanted to lie in bed with her all day, he needed to pick out a ring, the ring she would be wearing on her finger her whole life, hopefully. He knew she didn't do overly fancy, but it needed to be nice.

Walking into Zales, his eyes fell upon the first ring he saw. It was perfect, not too fancy, but fancy enough. It was a diamond ring, with three round stones in the middle. The band was thin and simple, perfect for Laura's dainty fingers. He didn't need to look at any other ring; he knew it was the one.

After paying for it, he left the store and drove home, hoping Laura was still in bed. It was ten o'clock, but her brain was still in Australian time. He hadn't let her sleep much last night anyway.

* * *

The apartment was silent and Laura was still asleep. Ross hid the ring the best he could and went over to his computer. He thought long and hard about how he was going to purpose and where. He could take her out to dinner someone posh and say it's just her birthday meal, but she deserved more. As he looked for places to go, he heard faint footsteps coming from the other end of their apartment. Quickly shutting down the computer, he jumped over to the sofa just as Laura walked in.

She was still in her pyjama shorts and top. Her hair was sticking up in places and her face was free of makeup. Just the way Ross liked it.

"Good morning beautiful. Have I ever told you how gorgeous you look natural?" Ross said, greeting her with a kiss. She grinned and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, every day. That's why I love you" She said, walking over to the kitchen. "You had breakfast?" She asked, going to the fridge to look for food.

Ross stood up and walked over to her, shutting the fridge door. "Nope. I'm taking you out to breakfast, my treat" He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She responded by covering his hands with her own and sinking into him. "Ooh, how nice. Well I'll go get ready then!"

She pushed Ross off of her and skipped back to the bedroom to get ready. Ross used this time to carry on searching for a place to take her. After looking at many restaurants, he decided he was going to take her away somewhere. Spain, no. France, no. New York, no. He sat back on his chair for a minute and tried to think of a place Laura would love to go to. Then it hit him. He went on to the website and booked the flight. He couldn't wait to tell Laura.

* * *

Ross had found a cute café twenty minutes away from their apartment. They sat down at a table and began to read the menu. The food came shortly after they ordered it. Ross had pancakes and bacon, and Laura had the same. She may be small, but she could eat.

When they finished, Ross leant forward and put his elbows on the table, looking in Laura's eyes. She copied his actions so they were inches apart from each other.

"It's your birthday next week" Ross said to Laura, stating the obvious.

"Really? I had no idea" She said, grinning at him.

"Totally unrelated, but you might need to pack a bag for tomorrow." He said, his smile getting wider with every word.

Laura's smile dropped, and a shocked look replaced it. "You're taking me away? We're going on vacation?" She said, unable to contain her excitement.

Ross grinned, still looking into her eyes. He nodded slowly, "Yep. You're welcome."

Laura jumped out of her seat and clapped her hand excitedly. She jumped on Ross who quickly grabbed her so she didn't fall. He placed her back on the floor and kissed her quickly. She looked up to him unable to stop smiling.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best boyfriend in the world. So where are you taking me?" Laura asked, arms still wrapped around his neck. Ross shrugged his shoulders and frowned.

"That part, you'll find out tomorrow. Just pack for warm weather." Laura moaned and used one hand to lightly hit his chest.

"No no, tell me where!" She said, giving him puppy dog eyes. He shook his head, then turned to the waitress. He paid her for the food and left after thanking her.

They got back into the car and drove back home, taking in the warmth. As soon as they pulled up, Laura ran out of the car to go and pack. Ross smiled to himself, glad she was happy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter two! I'm sorry it was short and a filler, I go back to school on Monday and I have loads of homework to do ****L****. Don't worry, the next chapters a long one. Also with me going back to school, the days of which I update will vary, but I promise two chapters a week. Right, let's reply to some of your sweet reviews!**

**Rauslly-R5-lover chapter 1 . Apr 8 **

**UGH LIB THIS IS SO GOOD**

Thank you Leo! EVERYONE GO READ LEOS STORIES! Love ya x

**dreamitdoit chapter 1 . Apr 8 **

**AAWW I LOVE LOVE LOVE IT!**

**Ross is such a cutie putie pie for buying Laura the cake. **

**Again love it**

Aha thank you! It's nice seeing the same name on both stories, all your love and support is MUCH appreciated! Thank you sweetie x

**MrsLauraLynch chapter 1 . Apr 8 **

**This is great I love it**

Thank you love! X

**LoveShipper chapter 1 . Apr 8 **

**Cute reunion; love the love between Ross-Laura and Laura-Calum-Raini**

Ah thank you! Me toooooo x

**Ross's Juliet chapter 1 . Apr 9 **

**Sounds really good update soon.**

Thank you so much! Another familiar name, your much appreciated! X


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Right. I know this is so late and I'm so sorry. I've been SO busy. I went back to school last week and my sleeping schedule has been messed up so I've been getting really tired early. Also, I have had loads of homework to do this week. The day I was going to write I fainted and didn't have much strength to do anything. It may seem like I'm making up excuses, but I am truly truly sorry for not updating till know. I've also been chosen to be a sports leader at my school which is extra responsibility and work. With me going back to school, I'll only be able to update once a week. I'm currently writing the last chapter for my other story, and its taking me ages cos it's so long! So be patient on that for me yeah? Thank you all, ily all, enjoy this chapter chickens! Xx**

* * *

Ross leant over to hit his flashing alarm. Their flight was early as he wanted to make sure they were there as long as they could. He planned to stay there a week with Laura, but he hadn't booked the return flight yet. He just hoped everything would go smoothly with the proposal.

He grunted when he saw the time was four am, but rubbed his eyes and stretched anyway. Turning on his other side, he saw his beautiful girlfriend in a deep sleep. Her hair was spread out on the pillow and her lips were set into a little smile. He stared at her for another five minutes until he realised he needed to get up. Carefully shaking her shoulder, she slowly fluttered open her eyes. The smile on her lips grew wider when she saw him, and he leant down to kiss her.

"Come on, we've got a plane to catch"

* * *

Arriving at the airport with half an hour till boarding, the couple flopped down on some chairs. Ross had done his best to keep their destination a secret, up until now.

"Where are we going? Tell me. I'll find out sooner or later. Come on. Tell me. Ross" She pestered in his ear. He put his hand over her mouth and smiled.

"Fine I will. Right, where is one place you have always wanted to go to?" He asked her, taking his hand off her mouth.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she thought hard about his question. After what seemed like hours, her frown turned into a huge smile and her eyes it up.

"No, you're _not_ taking me to Italy!" She practically yelled. His only response was a nodding his head smugly. She screamed happily and clapped her hand together, before hugging him tightly.

"Ross! You're the best boyfriend in the world. Thank you thank you thank you!" She yelled again, squeezing him tighter. She pulled away from the hug, but still left her arms around his neck. He leant in and kissed her lips. What was only meant to be a peck turned into a full snog, their tongues brushing past each other. Becoming light headed, Ross parted from her lips. He smiled at her and tilted his head to the side. "Do you thank everyone like this?"

"Oh, that was just part one of me thanking you." She said, as she leant in for another kiss, biting on his lower lip.

* * *

They passed the time by scrolling through twitter, kissing, chatting, and a bit more kissing. They were now on the plane. Ross had once again surprised her by getting first class tickets.

Laura snuggled into Ross, a thirteen hour flight ahead of them. Ross had chosen his favourite movie for them to watch.

"Promise me you won't fall asleep?" Ross asked his already tired girlfriend. She mumbled what sounded like a yes, but snuggled up closer to him.

10 minutes into the film, Ross could already hear Laura's breath getting deeper. Yep, she was asleep. Ross tutted to himself before leaning down and kissing her parted lips. It shocked him when she started to kiss back.

"Umm, I like that" Laura said, her eyes still shut. Ross left her lips but kept his face close.

"You promised you wouldn't fall asleep" Laura shook her head and reached up for his lips.

"Who cares. Just kiss me" She said, still refusing to open her eyes. Smiling, Ross put a finger to her lips.

"Girls who break promises don't get kisses." He said, laughing to himself. Laura moaned in protest and opened her eyes. Suddenly, she changed her face from angry to pleading, using the puppy-dog eyes. That was all Ross needed.

"I can't stay mad at you" He said whilst leaning in to kiss her again.

* * *

Getting off the plane, Laura squealed when she felt the warm Italy air on her bare arms. She grabbed Ross's hand and intertwined their fingers whilst walking into the airport. This is how she wanted to travel, with him by her side.

A car that Ross arranged was waiting for them at the airport, to take them to their 5-star hotel Ross had booked.

"Wow. You're sure setting the bar high for all boyfriends out there Ross." Laura laughed. Ross nodded smugly before leading her to the car. It wasn't just any car, it was their own private limo. Laura's face lit up when she saw it and she ran over to it excitedly. There was a sign on the car too.

_"__Happy early birthday to the most beautiful girl in the world"_

Admiring the sign, Laura went on her tip-toes to quickly peck Ross's lips.

"I love you" She said, meaning it with all her heart.

"I love you too."

* * *

Although the drive to the hotel was long, it had been amazing. The limo had music, champagne and a cool driver. When they got to the hotel, Ross didn't want the car ride to end.

He changed his mind immediately when he saw the hotel in front of him. It was bigger than any of the hotels he had ever stayed in. It looked so glamourous, yet so chilled, so … Laura. He could tell she loved it too because of the high-pitched squeal.

"Hey, give me a warning before you scream. With all the surprises I have for you this trip, I'll be death." He joked, wrapped his arm around her middle.

"I know I've said it a million times, but you truly are the best boyfriend in the world"

A man was stood at the hotels doors to welcome guests. "Welcome to the Armani Hotel" He said. "The check in desk is too your right. I hope you enjoy your stay here". The couple thanked him and headed to the check in desk. A mid 20's lady was sat behind it. She was wearing the hotel staffs very sleek uniform and her hair was thrown back into a bun.

"Hello, Sir and Madame. What name is it please?" The lady asked, obviously rehearsed with a fake smile upon her lips.

"Uh, it's under Lynch. Ross Lynch" The ladies jaw dropped and she threw away all effort of being professional.

"You're Ross...Ross Lynch. And you're…Laura…Marano. How could I not recognise you!" She shout-whispered. Laura and Ross looked at each other grinning.

"Yeah we are. Nice to meet you…Jennifer." Ross said. Jennifer gave him his room key after countless questions.

* * *

As he had already seen the pictures of his room online, Ross covered Laura's eyes with his hands as they walked into their room.

"Ready? One, Two, three" Ross took his hands off from her face. Laura gasped, her eyes already becoming glassy. She walked around the room on tiptoes, like every step would potentially cause something to break. After taking a few steps forward, she turned back round to Ross.

"Ross, I'm speechless. This suite is _gorgeous_. I love you so much" She said, running into his arms.

She was right, the suite was outstanding. There was a huge living area, filled with massive corner sofas and a huge TV. Next to that was a classy kitchen area with a breakfast bar and stools. It was like an apartment. Two doors led to the next half of the suite, the bedroom. A king sized bed was the artwork of the room, made up perfectly with loads of cushions. The bathroom was fit for royalty, with a free standing waterfall shower and a Jacuzzi bath.

Standing in the bedroom, Ross turned to Laura. "How about we move on to part 2 of you thanking me." He said, winking at her.

"Way ahead of you."

* * *

**Thank you for being so patient guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Let's reply to some of your sweet reviews.**

**LoveShipper chapter 2 . Apr 11 **

**I think Ross is taking her to Italy. Ohh a proposal how sweet**

Ding ding ding! Ross is a sweetheart ;) xx

**Ross's Juliet chapter 2 . Apr 11 **

**Love it Ross is soooo sweet can't wait to see what happens next update soon.**

He's adorable right! Sorry this chapter wasn't updated as soon as I hoped it would be! Updates once a week from now on! Xx

**dreamitdoit chapter 2 . Apr 12 **

**Your welcome, it's just because both stories are AWESOME!**

**Ross is just the best bf a girl could wish for. I mean hello Italy?! Proposal?! What's next a horse?! But I love love it**

Ah thank you! That means so much. I honestly want a guy like ross to be my boyfriend, I write what people want to hear. Aha, good idea. Xxx

**Dannii chapter 2 . Apr 11 **

**Love it! It's such an amazing story already! Can't wait for the next chapter :3**

Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it xx


End file.
